Many previous attempts have been made to locally administer radioactive materials to patients with cancer as a form of therapy. In some of these, the radioactive materials have been incorporated into small particles, seeds, wires and similar related configurations that can be directly implanted into the cancer.
In other approaches, the radioactive materials have been formulated into microspheres of regular size for injection into the arterial blood supply of the target organ. When radioactive particles or microspheres are administered into the blood supply of the target organ, the technique has become known as Selective Internal Radiation Therapy (SIRT). Generally, the main form of application of SIRT has been its use to treat cancers in the liver.
There are many potential advantages of SIRT over conventional, external beam radiotherapy. Firstly, the radiation is delivered preferentially to the cancer within the target organ. Secondly, the radiation is slowly and continually delivered as the radionuclide decays. Thirdly, by manipulating the arterial blood supply with vasoactive substances (such as Angiotensin-2), it is possible to enhance the percentage of radioactive microspheres that go to the cancerous part of the organ, as opposed to the healthy normal tissues. This has the effect of preferentially increasing the radiation dose to the cancer while maintaining the radiation dose to the normal tissues at a lower level (Burton, M. A. et al.; Effect of Angiotensin-2 on blood flow in the transplanted sheep squamous cell carcinoma. Europ. J. Cancer Clin. Oncol. 1988, 24(8):1373-1376).
When microspheres or other small particles are administered into the arterial blood supply of a target organ, it is desirable to have them of a size, shape and density that results in the optimal homogeneous distribution within the target organ. If the microspheres or small particles do not distribute evenly, and as a function of the absolute arterial blood flow, then they may accumulate in excessive numbers in some areas and cause focal areas of excessive radiation. It has been shown that microspheres of approximately 25-50 micron in diameter have the best distribution characteristics when administered into the arterial circulation of the liver (Meade, V. et al.; Distribution of different sized microspheres in experimental hepatic tumours. Europ. J. Cancer & Clin. Oncol. 1987, 23:23-41).
If the microspheres or small particles do not contain sufficient ionising radiation, then an excessive number will be required to deliver the required radiation dose to the target organ. It has been shown that if large numbers of microspheres are administered into the arterial supply of the liver, then they accumulate in and block the small arteries leading to the tumour, rather than distribute evenly in the capillaries and precapillary arterioles of the tumour. Therefore, it is desirable to use the minimum number of microspheres that will provide an even distribution in the vascular network of the tumour circulation.
Similarly if the microspheres or small particles are too dense or heavy, then they will not distribute evenly in the target organ and will accumulate in excessive concentrations in parts of the liver that do not contain the cancer. It has been shown that solid heavy microspheres distribute poorly within the parenchyma of the liver when injected into the arterial supply of the liver. This, in turn, decreases the effective radiation reaching the cancer in the target organ, which decreases the ability of the radioactive microspheres to kill the tumour cells. In contrast, lighter microspheres with a specific gravity of the order of 2.0 distribute well within the liver (Burton, M. A. et al.; Selective International Radiation Therapy; Distribution of radiation in the liver. Europ. J. Cancer Clin. Oncol. 1989, 25:1487-1491).
For radioactive microspheres to be used successfully for the treatment of cancer, the radiation emitted from the microspheres should be of high energy and short range. This ensures that the energy emitted from the microspheres will be deposited into the tissues immediately around the microspheres and not into tissues which are not the target of the radiation treatment. There are many radionuclides that can be incorporated into microspheres that can be used for SIRT. Of particular suitability for use in this form of treatment are the unstable isotopes of yttrium (Y-90) and phosphorous (P-32), although other isotopes such as iodine can also be used. Yttrium-90 is the unstable isotope of yttrium-89 which can be manufactured by placing the stable yttrium-89 in a neutron beam. The yttrium-90 that is generated decays with a half life of 64 hours, while emitting a high energy pure beta radiation.
If the microspheres contain other radioactive substances that are not required for the radiation treatment of the target tissue, then unwanted and deleterious radiation effects may occur. It is therefore desirable to have microspheres of such a composition that they only contain the single desired radionuclide. In this treatment mode, it is desirable to have microspheres that emit high energy but short penetration beta-radiation which will confine the radiation effects to the immediate vicinity of the microspheres. For this purpose, yttrium-90 is the preferred radionuclide, although other radionuclides such as P-32 are also suitable.
Therefore, the ideal microspheres for use in this treatment mode will consist only of yttria, have a low density relative to pure yttria, be in the size range of from 20.gtoreq.80 micron, and be stable so that no material leaches from the microspheres when administered into the body of a human or other mammalian patient.
In the earliest clinical use of yttrium-90-containing microspheres, the yttrium was incorporated into a polymeric matrix that was formulated into microspheres. While these microspheres were of an appropriate density to ensure good distribution characteristics in the liver, there were several instances in which the yttrium-90 leached from the microspheres and caused inappropriate radiation of other tissues.
In one attempt to overcome the problem of leaching, a radioactive microsphere comprising a biologically compatible glass material containing a beta- or gamma-radiation emitting radioisotope such as yttrium-90 distributed throughout the glass, has been developed (International Patent Publication No. WO 86/03124). These microspheres are solid glass and contain the element yttrium-89 which can be activated to the radionuclide yttrium-90 by placing the microspheres in a neutron beam. These glass microspheres have several disadvantages including being of a higher specific gravity than is desirable, containing other elements such as alumina and silica which are activated to undesirable radionuclides when placed in a neutron beam, and requiring large numbers of microspheres in order to deliver the required amount of radiation to the target tissue.
There have been several reports of clinical studies on the use of solid glass radioactive microspheres. In one report, ten patients with primary hepatocellular carcinoma were treated, however no patient had a complete or partial response (Shepherd, F. et al., Cancer, Nov. 1, 1992, Vol. 70, No. 9, pp 2250-2254).
A further development in order to overcome the problem of leaching, was the production of light polymeric ion-exchange microspheres that did not leach their yttrium content when injected into the body. Using these microspheres, a high objective response rate for patients with secondary cancer in the liver was obtained when the microspheres were injected into the hepatic artery (Gray, B. N. et al.. Regression of liver metastases following treatment with Yttrium-90 microspheres. Aust. N. Z. J. Surg. 1992, 62:105-110). One disadvantage of such polymeric ion exchange microspheres is that the yttrium-90 radionuclide must be added to the microsphere after neutron activation of the stable isotope of yttrium-89. This requires the use of specialised facilities and potentially is hazardous to the manufacturing personnel. Furthermore, the polymeric microspheres contain only a low percentage of yttrium.
Using the technique described by Gray et al., other clinical studies in patients with secondary liver cancer have demonstrated a very high response rate using low density yttrium-90 containing microspheres. In one study in patients with metastatic liver cancer, the majority of patients benefited from treatment with radioactive microspheres with appropriate physical characteristics, especially when combined with perfursion of cytotoxic drugs into the arterial circulation of the liver (Gray, B. N. et al., supra).